Silenced Feelings Only to be Awaken by a Gunshot
by randomSweetness
Summary: "T-Tenth we have a situation.  The stupid woman...I-I meant Haru, she was shot by a weird bullet that will kill her in three hours time" he said, dead serious looking into Tsuna's eyes.  R&R :  5986 canon-desu ONESHOT XD


**Hahi! So this is Aiya's newesr ONESHOT. :3 Just a spur of inspiration, dunno. Anyway please read and review XD**

**Disclaime: NO NO NO sadly I don't own KHR XD**

**enough**** blabbering here's you're oneshot! :3**

* * *

><p><strong>"Silenced Feelings Only to be Awaken by a Gunshot"<strong>

* * *

><p>"Knock and the door shall be opened, seek and ye shall find, love is found in the simplest of places in a nick of time"<p>

Given Mogotsi

* * *

><p>A loud gunshot was heard near the Namimori Bride, the same bridge where she foolishly tried to challenge a man who in the end was saved by him when she fell carelessly into the river.<p>

It was loud, yet for some reason only one person had responded to that ear banging sound.

"_H-Haru!_" said the shocked silverette who pants beside a dumbfounded brunette.

"_Ha-Hahi? H-Haru thought she was dead for sure?_" she looked at him with her chocolate orbs that was wide in surprise and fear.

"_What happened? Was that you stupid woman?_" He asked breathlessly.

He just couldn't understand this girl. Was she trying to commit suicide?

He was just passing by, trying to go to Tsuna's place, when a loud ear cracking gunshot was heard near by and stopped him from his original destination and started running towards the place were the gunshot was heard. To his surprise, he saw Haru just sitting on the floor looking dumbfounded.

_What just the hell happened? _

"_Haru...Haru was cornered by someone...and that someone...h-has shot Haru here_" she said still in a daze a bit as she was tapping her forehead signalling that she was shot there.

Upon hearing her say so, Gokudera suddenly became alert, maybe an enemy was there hiding preparing to lounge at them, anytime.

He bent down and reached for Haru's face, he looked closer, searching for any might be wounds in her beautiful face, when he heard her gasp, then he realized the close proximity they were suddenly into and quickly left her face and stood up looking in the other direction.

She blushed heavily and so was he.

_Crap. That was close_. He thought as he scratched his cheek with his index finger still keeping his back against her.

He coughed and that gain Haru's attention again.

"_Have you remembered the bastard's face?_" he asked.

"_Haru doesn't remember...but before the guy left, after shooting Haru of course, he had placed something on Haru's palm...here_" she stretched her arm in the open, and open her trembling palm, revealing a white piece of paper with scribbles on it.

Gokudera took it and cursed upon reading its content.

Haru who was still in shock, with all the shooting mayhem that just happened to her a while ago, asked in a barely audible tone almost like a whisper.

"_What did it say, Gokudera-san?_"

Gokudera gaze at her, she was still sitting sloppily in the ground, and then back to the paper he was holding.

"_Haru. The reason why you're still alive even after being shot in the head is not because he had missed or it was jus a prank of sort. You were really shot, Haru. You're practically good as..._" he trailed off. He can't understand why in the world this was happening at all.

She was alive yet she was dead. Why? And it happened to Haru too, a girl who was living peacefully until she met them.

She can't understand him at all. Of course she knows she's been shot, she has felt it too or was it not? What she just couldn't process is that why is she still here, alive, talking to her enemy slash friend.

She softly yanks Gokudera's leg as she encouraged him to go on. He looked at her, and bent down to her level, and faced her, his eyes soften when he continued.

"_...as dead, the bullet that bastard had hit you with, is a bullet that'll take its effect three hours prior to when it entered the target's body. For short, it'll going to kill you, bit by bit_"

_Dead, Haru's going to die? And I thought she survived too _She thought as her eyes started to well up.

"_Haru? Gokudera?_" Tsuna suddenly came into view that was currently holding a bag from the supermarkets.

"_T-Tenth!_" Gokudera straighten and went towards Tsuna.

"_What happened here? Why is Haru crying?_" he asked worried, is Gokudera bullying her or of some sorts?

"_T-Tenth we have a situation. The stupid woman...I-I meant Haru, she was shot by a weird bullet that will kill her in three hours time_" he said, dead serious looking into Tsuna's eyes.

Upon hearing his right hand man's words, he dropped his groceries and rushed towards Haru. He had kneeled in front of her, both hands placed in her trembling shoulders.

Haru just rested her head in his Chest and in return Tsuna hugged her as well. He didn't know what exactly happen but for now, he'll stay like this with her until she'll stop crying.

Gokudera picked the groceries Tsuna dropped and looked at both Tsuna and Haru who was on a tight embrace.

Gokudera can't help but look in the other way, for some foreign feelings was staring to poke his heart. Well it's not really foreign at all, because those '_foreign feelings'_ started back in their last year of middle school, which grew intense in their freshmen year when Haru joined them in their school, but of course he had just dismissed it as an ailment like the one he got whenever he saw Bianchi's face.

_Damn, my hearts aching again. I should really see the doctor now._

Minutes passed when they finally decided to take Haru to Tsuna's home, hoping Reborn could help them deflect the bullet's effects on Haru.

But reborn was nowhere to be found, even Bianchi was out. Only Fuuta, Nana, I-pin and Lambo was there.

Haru was done crying then as she forced a smile and told Tsuna it was okay. That she had already accepted her fate. She just only asked for one thing, to have a party so that she can gain her one last happy memory before dying.

Gokudera on the other hand had called Doctor Shamal for assistance but failed as the line was dead. Both Tsuna and Gokudera was pissed to know that nothing or to be in fact no one is there to cure her.

So they had just agreed to her final request and called for the others, both informing them the dreaded information and that they'll have a party.

Ironic, they're having a party when she's going to die. What a stupid request to make, but she was Haru after all, not letting anything keeping her down for too long, worrying for others, which she should just worry for herself.

Both Nana and Fuuta keep their smile evident on their face as to Haru's wish, but their once vibrant smile has lost in shine.

While both Lambo and I-pin had cried tons while hugging Haru tightly who was now forcing her self not to cry, just to calm the kids.

_Look at her, being selfless till the end._ Gokudera thought as he allowed himself to look at her before shutting his phone off.

Everybody came, even Hibari and Chrome.

Kyoko ran up towards Haru and had embraced her; her face was set in a straight line forcing not to cry as per Haru's request.

Chrome was fidgeting upon going towards Haru, since she was unsure what to do, but when Chikusa had nudged her and Ken had nod glumly at her, she started walking slowly towards Haru. But when Haru had seen her coming she had grazed her with her most sincere and bright smile that made Chrome ran towards them and cried as she hugged Haru and Kyoko.

Upon hearing Chrome's crime, Kyoko's stifled cried also broken out resulting to Haru's grief resurfacing.

The boys could only stand silently watching the three girls cry. If only they can do something, they had done it already in order to save Haru.

After the heavy crying spells, Haru had reverted back to her old cheerful self, claiming that crying with them has uplifted her spirits.

"_Ne, Kyoko-chan, Chrome-chan, I-pin-chan and Lambo, let's help Nana-san in cooking dishes for all of us, Ne? Like the old times, let's have a party-desu_" she said smiling brightly at the girls who wiped their tears and nodded with a renew smile on their faces.

When they exited the living room and went towards Nana at the kitchen, the boys gathered around, conversing about what just had hit them, hit _her_ to be precise.

"_I don't understand it Sawada! Why is Haru going to die? What happened to the extreme?_" Ryohei asked slamming his fist on the wooded table in front of them.

"_Ryohei-senpai, calm down, I know you're just as worried for her as all we are here_." Yamamoto dejected, putting a calming hand on Ryohei's shoulder.

"_I-I don't know exactly...right now...I'm at lost just as you all_" Tsuna said, staring at his clenched fist sitting still as a rock on his lap.

"_What the hell Sawada! You can't just give me that answer! Provide something even I could understand dammit!_" Ryohei shouted but lowered down his voice afraid that the girls might hear them, thankfully they were so busy inside they hadn't heard such a thing.

"_You're too noisy, Sasagawa. You're not helping with all you're ridiculous yelling_." Hibari shot him a glare. The fierce crowd hater Hibari had spoken, he was worried too after all.

Everyone except Gokudera looked at him in amazement.

"_He's right Ryohei-senpai...let's not make the mood even much worse than it is now, it was Haru's last request after all_." Yamamoto chided, his eyes portraying that he was dead serious about it.

All of a sudden Gokudera punched the wall with his fist, repeatedly, clearly frustrated about it all.

"_Gokudera-san!_" Tsuna stood up and rushing towards his friend to stop what he was doing.

"_Gokudera, stop it you're hurting yourself!_" Tsuna held his arm but he refused to obey him and continued to punch the wall until his knuckles were bleeding.

"_I can't Juudaime! This is my fault! If only I have arrived sooner. Then she wouldn't be shot by some bastard! This is mafia business, not Haru was supposed to be involved into!_"

This was the second time Gokudera had defied Tsuna, and that made the others feel more guilty.

It was true, that attack has something to do with a rivalling family. It was so low of them to attack a person who was so defenceless.

Was being happy and let things go, accepting that it was her end, the right thing? Was letting the time go by without them doing anything to stop her from dying, right?

Haru went out of the kitchen and saw Gokudera punching the wall. She rushed towards him and told him to stop, which he had not listened to as well, only to slap by a crying Haru.

He stopped, wide eye, feeling the sting not from his now swollen face but from the ache on his heart.

He has finally understood those foreign feelings that kept on bugging him all this time. It was his feeling towards her, feelings of, adoration, jealousy, joy, annoyed and most of all love.

Adoration, because he had always adore her loyalty towards not only to Tsuna but to her friends as well; She was such a determined person with such a kind heart, she was strong yet weak at the same time, all of her qualities had made him adore her for the longest of time now.

Jealousy, whenever she was near the others, he knew the others affection towards her. Maybe some affection were not of the same degree he had held for her, he still can't help but feel jealous whenever other boys were near her.

Happiness, he never had felt those before not after his knowledge of his mother's death and the fact that his true mother was hidden from him. But after meeting Tsuna and the others, but it's not just happiness that he had felt ever since knowing her, it was Joy that he had felt, deep within his heart.

Annoyed at the fact that she kept on telling the world that she'll marry Tsuna when obviously it was him who likes her; Okay so maybe it wasn't as obvious as it should be since no one knew nothing of his affections for her, but still it was the reason he was always on a insult throw down at her, always crushing her dreams of being Tenth's wife so that maybe she'll start building knew dreams, hopefully with him this time.

And lastly his feelings of love, he kept his love under his delinquent attitude, he just don't know how to express them but one thing he's sure about, and he had staked everything on it even his life, and that is _he loves her_.

He looked at her, tears streaming down her reddish cheeks.

"_Stop that Gokudera-san...Haru doesn't want her to remember you this way_"

Gokudera had simply swept his hand on her damp cheeks when the other girls popped out.

"_Food's ready...Haru-chan?_" Kyoko had inquisitive look that made Gokudera withdraw his hand and shrugged as he walked towards the door out in the garage to have a smoke.

He shouldn't be thinking of himself, he should be strong for her as she was strong for everybody.

"_Haru's coming-desu_" Haru turned to her not before not taking one last look at the retreating Gokudera and wiping her last tears away from her face.

* * *

><p>The first hour after the whole incident happened was strained. Everybody tried to be happy for her. Yamamoto was forcing himself to be goofy, while Ken, Lambo and Ryohei aided him with his antics, yet their eyes betrayed their supposed funny antics.<p>

Tsuna, Kyoko, Chrome, I-Pin and Fuuta, had strained smiles on their faces, trying their best to present their cheerful self to Haru.

While Gokudera who just went back from smoking out in the garage sat silently, slightly away from them with Chikusa and Hibari.

While Nana, kept herself busy cooking, as she can't pretend to smile when she knows the poor child is dying.

But after another minutes passed, the atmosphere lifted a bit, as Haru started by telling her embarrassing childhood stories resulting for the others to do the same.

"_Hahi! Tsuna-san you were afraid of cats before-desu!_" she laughed as the boy blushed.

"_Well, at least that was normal; unlike me I was afraid of Clowns before! Hahaha!_" Yamamoto laughed as the others laughed as well except for Hibari, Chikusa and Gokudera.

Haru snatched a glance towards Gokudera's direction. Her face felt hot and her heart throbs painfully against her chest.

She knew it was wrong for her to like him, when practically she knew he hates her. How did she know you say? Well he always bickers at her. That's enough reason for her to conclude that he hates her, and that he's just being civil because of Tsuna.

And you thought she likes Tsuna too, right? Well she did at first. But after joining them in Namimori High on their freshmen year; She had found to know Gokudera more, had understood where he was coming from, and most of all when he had saved her from some bullies on Namimori Bridge.

The bullies were tailing her when she walked down Namimori's streets on her way home, when one of the bullies grab her and ask her not for money but to have fun with them.

Being Haru, she gained enough confidence and kicked him good in the shin, resulting to his grip to loose hold of her.

She made a face towards them and begun to run for her life, realizing the mistake she had done. When she neared the bridge, she was again grabbed and thrown to the stone ledge of the bridge hitting her back good at the stony edge, making her cough a bit of blood and fell immobile on the floor.

"_That's for kicking my precious shin, you bitch!_" the bully she had kicked had spat on her.

The bullies circled her; one had held her hand while the other had held her feet. The bully who had been the recipient of her one powerful kicking had bent down and reached for her chin as he tilted it towards him so she can look at him, while his other free hand was trailing down Haru's thigh making her shiver in fear.

The force and the pain on her back were too great on Haru that her vision was starting to get blurry.

"_I told you, sweetie that you should just have come with us, and not doing that stupid act. Now look at you, you have been bruised badly, you even coughed up a bit of blood at the impact...don't worry daddy here is going to help you feel all better, be honoured, bitch_" he said mischievously as his hands were almost under her skirt which was stopped in the nick of time by a sudden kick in the face.

"_Don't you bastards lay your dirty hands on her, I'll blow all your heads off, assholes!_" the voice shouted, full of anger at those poor souls who had been the recipient of the anger the voice had.

But a voice kept her consciousness rooted to the ground, at first she thought she was hallucinating, but it seems too familiar and real to be an illusion, so she tried to focus harder on the guy standing in front of her, and then finally she knew who it was.

The figure ran towards the three bullies who had assaulted her and threw bombs at them while giving them each a kick, a punch a head-butt, name it. He was in it to kill it.

When the smoke clear, she saw the figure coming near her; Feeling him embrace her and heard him utter her name.

"_It's okay now Haru, I'm here now, you're safe_"

The sudden gentleness coming from him made her feel more secure in her life than ever. She never felt any of this from Tsuna, or the others. It only came from him. She had loved him, not knowing she had, not until that day.

How ironic isn't it. It was there were she had found her first crush. But it was also there were she found her first love.

* * *

><p>It was her final hour, the gloom has returned again.<p>

The clock was painstakingly reminding them, reminding her that she's going to die soon.

She can feel it too. She was starting to get woozy and weak.

The girls plus Lambo can't help but cry again. While Nana, took a calming jasmine tea set out for them all.

After a few more minutes, Haru decided to stand up, and hugged each of them.

"_Haru's been lucky to meet all of you people. Because of you, Haru's life been very fulfilling. Haru can pass without regrets...eto...well there's one regret maybe but, it's okay. Haru will just have to bury that secret with her-desu_" she said with all of her heart.

Her one, regret though is that she has not confessed to him, To Gokudera and the fact she can't ever confess now.

"_Haru has decided, that she'll get going, Haru wants to visit this place before she...well and Haru doesn't wants to burden you guys anymore longer. It's too selfish of me to hog all more of your time-desu_"

"_What are you talking about herbivore; you're not wasting anyone's time. So drop the act let us accompany you till the very end_" Hibari broke the silence as Haru looked at him in astonishment.

"_Of course Haru-chan you are not a burden, we all love you, and we are willing to share your burden with us, it's all we can do!_" Kyoko ran up to her and hug her once more tears flowing down her cheeks.

Haru calmed Kyoko as she looked at everyone who was saying the same thing. She felt joy sprung to her heart to know her friends care deeply for her as well.

"_Thank you mina-san. Haru will surely keep you all in her heart but Haru has decided to face death on her own_" Haru said as she bowed in front of everyone.

"_If that's what Haru wants...then we'll respect our decision_" Tsuna said as a sad smile crept to his face.

"_But Tsuna!_" Ryohei tried to interject when both Chrome and Yamamoto stopped him and shook their head in grief.

"_Let her be. You can go now_" Hibari stated before turning the other way around not facing the girl.

"_Thank you Tsuna-san. Hibari-san, everybody, Haru must go now_." She said.

But before leaving she had once again hug them one last time, even Ken, Chikusa and Hibari she had hugged. Neither of them had moved away from the girl, since their hearts are too heavy to make a fuss right about now.

She looks at where Gokudera was, and her eyes soften. She wanted to hug him. But if she did, she knew it'll make her not accept her fate, as her emotions will take over. So instead she head towards the door away from all of them.

The one place she wanted to go right now is at the Namimori Bridge. It was there she had experience such array of emotions.

It was also there she had loved Gokudera.

She climbed to the stone ledge and there had sat peacefully looking at her reflection in the waters.

Tears started to well up on her eyes until it broke down into tears.

"_Haru don't want to die yet, not until she has told Gokudera she loves him!_" she wailed.

"_Gokudera—Gokudera—Gokudera!_" Haru kept on chanting his name in between sobs until a voice stopped her.

"_What is it stupid woman? I'm listening_"

She turned around to see Gokudera standing not to far away from her.

"_Why are you here...How did you know Haru's here?_"

"_Intuition I guess. Well I figured, since this was the place were you fell for the tenth right?_" he said not meeting her eyes.

Haru jumped from the ledge to the ground and rushed towards Gokudera.

"_You're both right and wrong_" she pouted.

"_What?_"

"_The reason why Haru's here; you're both right and wrong-desu_" she said as she wiped her tear streaked face.

"_You're right, that Haru fell in love here, but you're wrong and it was not Tsuna-san._"

This time he had been shocked. Not the Tenth? She's got to be joking. It was clear as day her affections towards him before, right?

"_Stop pulling my leg, Haru. You...Like him...right?_"

"_Before, yes. But on the present not anymore...Haru likes somebody else now._"

"_Who?_" he was itching to know who the freaking guy is.

"_The guy who had saved me from bullies..._"

He was contemplating on her words...searching his brain for the possible name of the guy Haru had fell upon.

"_...he protected Haru and said 'its okay now Haru..._"

"_I'm here now, you're safe_" he finished it for her as he realized it was him she had fallen for.

Back at the Sawada's Residence...

"_Reborn!_" Tsuna gasped as the said person entered the room with Bianchi.

"_My, My Tsuna what's the rush?_" Bianchi asked only to be met by different person's reasoning.

"_Shhhh! I GET IT. HARU'S IN DANGER YOU SAY?_" Reborn stopped the ear splitting noise coming from everyone who was telling Reborn what happened well except Hibari and Chikusa who had maintained their posture.

"_So Tsuna you said that, Haru was shot in the forehead, but was still alive and that the perpetrator left her with a note saying she'll just got 3 hours to live?_" he asked looking at Bianchi the smirk when he realized what really happened.

"_Why the hell are you smirking for Reborn? It's almost time, Haru's going to die! And where the hell have you been?_" Tsuna yelled only to be smacked in the head by a hammer formed Leon.

"_Calm down No-good Tsuna, show your tutor some manners_" Reborn said off handed, just like nothing bad is going to happen.

"_We went to catch a foolish underling from a foolish mafia family, after stealing our newfound research prototype. __**The Poison Bullet.**__ The said bullet was fired towards our Haru, well the bullet was supposed to kill it's target after three hours, slowly, so we can still take the target for questioning. But I'm afraid; the foolish underling thought Haru as an agent chasing him and fired it at her. But luckily she was fired by our bullet not the ones in their possession._" Bianci smiled still cuddling Reborn to her chest.

"_I don't understand. Why do you look relieved? You know the antidote? But we're not going to make it. It's only two minutes away from her death_," Yamamoto said as he slammed his fist on the table.

"_Don't you guys get it? She was lucky se got hit by our bullet. Our bullet is still a prototype, meaning it's still not have work yet. But if ever that prototype for some reason had activated then there's only one way to deflect the poison and that's having a taste of __salivary amylase. For short she needs to be kissed_" Reborn said flatly, his eyes being covered by his fedora.

All jaws were hanged in the open by now, as they gape at both Bianchi and Reborn.

"_Oh where's my brother by the way?_" Bianchi asked as the others shook their head, not knowing where Gokudera disappeared into.

Gokudera grab her wrist slowly and yank her towards him as he captured her lips into him.

The moment their lips touched it was the exact last tick of second to her supposed death.

She murmured '_Hahi_' against his lips as he deepened the kiss, securing her to himself.

When they broke apart both flustered. She held a quizzical look.

"_How? When?_"

"_I don't know. But it's from a long time now, stop asking stupid questions, dammit_" he said as he looked away, blushing furiously.

"_Hahi! It's already passed the minute, where Haru supposed to die-desu_" She said as she glanced on her watch.

"_See. I said It'll be okay since I'm here_" he smirks as he grabbed her hand and places it securely into his.

"_Haru understands_" she beamed looking at their now intertwined hands.

"_I love You...Hayato_" she whispered with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

Before answering back he held her chin and planted another kiss. "_I love You too, Haru_"

When they returned to Tsuna's house to tell them the good news; everybody was shocked to see Haru with Gokudera, hand in hand.

"_Maybe the bullet really is a fail_" Ken blurted.

"_Or maybe Gokudera kissed Haru_" Reborn said flatly smirking to both Gokudera and Haru's reaction.

"_H-Hahi! You're cruel Reborn-chan...How did you know?_" Haru squealed as she hid behind a flushed Gokudera.

"_See. I thought so._" Reborn smirked as he nudged Bianci to leave them behind.

Hibari and Chikusa sighed and went on their way. While the others bombarded the new couple with questions making the duo be flushed deep red.

"_Hahi! One at a time-desu_" Haru resigned as Gokudera was being cornered to a wall with _Her_.

"_See. All well that's end well_" Reborn wink as he finally left the place with Bianchi.

"_Whatever! Let's Go Haru!_"

By then Gokudera stormed off the Sawada Residence with a Blushing Haru, leaving their famiglia in shock.

Maybe tomorrow they'll get their answers. But for now let the couple be.

* * *

><p>So how it is? XD GOOD, BAD, WHATEVER?<p>

Wanna know so you can PM me or REVIEW XD

if you want a request for me, you can just pm me or review as well XD

Anyway do read my other fics. :)

-I Love You, Stupid!

-Bittersweet Ending

See ya next time XD


End file.
